


Tiny little lover

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, M/M, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: When John meets a different version of Davesprite from another universe, he decides right then and there that they are going to stick together.
Relationships: Davesprite/John Egbert, Davesprite/John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 22





	Tiny little lover

John held up the tiny birdsprite in his hand. John lifts up one of his index fingers  


Dave: what the fuck is that?  
John: he's from another version of dave sprite from our game!  
John: he's from a world where all the sprites are tiny!  
John: and i love him!!!  
Dave: cool i guess  
John: he's my boyfriend now!  
Davesprite: nice  
Dave: babe what  
John: hear me out!  
John: he's you, right?  
Davesprite: right  
Dave: hold on  
Dave: john  
Dave: look at how tiny he is  
John: i knooooow!  
Dave: no i mean you cant date a guy  
Dave: that  
Dave: tiny  
Davesprite: caw  
John: aw and he makes that cute little noise my dave sprite did!  
Dave: babe  
Dave: im just trying to ask if you really wanna date him or  
Davesprite: im down  
John: smooch  


John happily kissed the little sprite's head. Prompting a coo from the tiny darling in John's hands.  


John: he's like my tiny little lover.  
John: but don't worry, dave!  
John: i'll always love you!  
Davesprite: damn  
Davesprite: really thought i won you over  
John: oh?  
John: you want me all to yourself?  
Dave: hes a lot to handle  
John: yeah. and i bet you could use the help.  
John: right dave?  
Davesprite: caw  
Dave: fine  
John: :D  



End file.
